grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaming Room
The Gaming Room is a room in Ghoulhaven Hall. It is visited twice in Chapter 1. Description Like it's name states, the Gaming Room contains several toys and board games. It has 3 round tables that contain chess boards, checkers, dominos and cards. It has three sleeves; one with board games, another with trophies, and third containing board games that is so tall that it nearly reaches the celling. They is also a play pen (made of bones), a misnumbered hopscotch and dart broad with Crivens' face on it. It has two doors, one connecting the Billiard Room near the play pen and hopscotch and one to the Basement which is opposite to the fireplace. The fireplace, which resides near the big self, is connected to the fireplace in the Cinemia and the two can be rotated to take another from one room to the other. The room has four curtained windows. Breakable Scenery *The big shelf contents (twice) *The toy train *A vase on a table *The windows *The two small shelf contents *1 big vase *The play pen (the rails, building blocks and jack-in-the-box) *The darts board *The rocking chair *A pile of books lying next to the trophy shelf Paintings *The Reaper next to the door to the Basement First Visit: Chapter 1, Scene 4 Starting with a Storybook cutscene, Cooper finds his girlfriend Amber muted and tied to a chair on the fireplace. Cooper tries to rescue her but the fireplace she is one rotates to the Cinemia with a horde of 8 Imps on the other side that take Amber's place in the Gaming Room. Once the cutscene finishes, Cooper is challenged with finding the key so he can return to the Billiard Room. Even if the player defeats all the Imps from the Cinema, Imps still spawn from the windows. They key is located in the Xbox near the door to the Billiard Room and can be obtained by breaking it. Cooper is given 50 Heart Points and the Bonus Book is sitting on the woooden chair that lies in the corner next to the Basement Door and the Throwable television. Breaking the vase next to the Billiard Room door will also release two Skeletons. Second Visit: Chapter 1, Scene 8 Cooper returns to the Gaming Room from the Cinemia via fireplace. When approaching the door his next destination, the Basement, he is faced with a challenge again. All of the swingable chairs will unstack themselves off the tables and 7 of them will come to life as Haunted Chairs which Cooper must all defeat as the challenge. Cooper is given 20 Heart Points and the Bonus Book lies over the ball in the play pen. Three Skeletons will be released if Cooper breaks the Xbox. Also, a Turbo Cooper! resides right next to the Basement Door (the first time it appears). Trivia *This Room has many Rareware game references: Xbox keep cases, and posters for Atic Atac, Gunfright, and others from their Ultimate Play The Game era, including Sabre Wulf. * Originally, The Xbox box was a Gamecube box. It was changed last-minute to reflect the new console, and to avoid legal issues. * This is the first of four things in the game, the Find the Key rule, the Defeat all of Specified Breed, the Haunted Chairs and the Turbo Cooper! Super Soup. Category:Rooms Category:Chapter 1 Rooms